Recovering The Truth
by Annye Albarn
Summary: Shadow es acusado de la muerte del rey de Mobius y tendrá que encontrar la forma de limpiar su nombre a toda costa. AU. SonAdow
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! bienvenidos sean todos. Hoy empezaremos otra historia!. Esta vez es un AU. y es de aventura! XD

Espero que la disfruten, mas adelante puede haber uno que otro SonAdow *.* (creo que se volvió una costumbre hacer estas historias XD) sin mas! :

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece, pero a SEGA si, encambio la historia es toda mia :P

* * *

**_~Recovering The Truth~_**

-principe! principe Shadow!- llamaba una murcielaga -principe shadow! no se esconda!

-jiji, nunca me encontrara- susurro un pequeño eriso escondido detras de una gran cortina roja

-principe! puf..- suspiro la murcielaga, pero distraidamente vio un par de pies debajo de una cortina roja.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y la aparto con un rapido movimiento dejando al descubierto al eriso

-AHHHH!- el eriso grito al ver a la murcielago. Intento escapar pero la murcielaga lo atrapo -dejame Rouge!-

-pero su majestad tiene que darse un baño- dijo Rouge mientras se encaminaban al baño

-no quiero!- grito el eriso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al baño la murcielago abrio la canilla para que se llenara la bañera mientras que el eriso se removia tratando de escapar de alli.

Todos los dias era lo mismo, cuando se hacia la hora de bañarse, el eriso se escondia en cualquier parte del castillo y era Rouge la que tenia que ir a buscarlo. El eriso odiaba los baños, eso ya lo tenian entendido la mayoria de la servidumbre. Era un trabajo duro lidiar con aquello, pero la murcielago siempre lograba su cometido.

Cuando se lleno la bañera la murcielago lo coloco alli, mientras que el eriso seguia removiendose para escapar, pero este se rindio cuando estuvo en la bañera y se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. Finalmente el eriso estuvo tranquilo, dejando que lo bañaran.

Al terminar el baño ambos se dirijieron al cuarto del pequeño eriso. Alli lo vistieron mientras que Rouge decia las tareas que le darian en el dia. Todas esas tareas se le hacian todos los dias al pequeño eriso, mas cuando este crecio tuvo mas responsabilidades.

-principe Shadow?, esta alli?- pregunto Rouge detras de la puerta

-si, entra Rouge- contesto este

-buenos dias su majestad- hizo una alabanza -hoy empezara con sus clases de esgrima-

-de acuerdo, bajo en un segundo- el principe cogio su espada y salio de su habitacion, dirigiendose al jardin. Cuando llego alli lo esperaba su maestro Knuckles

-hola su majestad, ¿listo para perder nuevamente?- pregunto desafiandolo con la mirada

-que seas mayor que yo, no significa que sea mejor, ¡enguardia!- asi comenzo la clase, dia tras dia se desafiaban el uno al otro aunque sean maestro y alumno se trataban asi, pero realmente eran amigos. Cada dia terminaba difernte con la victoria de uno y con la derrota de otro, pero ese dia iba a ganar el principe con su ideado plan.

Tras agunos golpes el eriso dijo -¿aun crees que puedes quedarte con Rouge?- haciendo que el otro se distrajera y con una patada baja el equidna cayo derrotado.

El eriso rio y le extendio la mano, el equidna la tomo riendose al igual que el eriso.

-buena jugada- le dijo el maestro

-_"siempre busca la devilidad de tu oponente"_, lo aprendi de ti- dijo el principe

-aprendes bien, bien estas libre- dijo el maestro

-aun no, tengo otras clases, adios!- dijo el eriso marchandose

Al terminar su clase volvio a su habitacion colocando la espada suavemente donde estaba y se dirigio a su siguiente clase.

De pronto entro otra persona a la habitacion, se dirigio hasta la espada, la envolvio en una tela y se retiro guardandola debajo de su camisa.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo en el reino, algunos cambiaban su forma de pensar, algunos estaban insatisfechos ya que el rey habia enfermado, pero nadie sabia el porque, y la reina habia fallecido por una enfermedad mortal, nadie pudo hacer nada. Tambien estaba, por otro lado, la celebracion de mayoria de edad del principe y con quien este se iba a casar para asender al trono.

El dia de la celebracion de mayoria de edad habia llegado todos preparaban los preparativos y las decoraciones.

El principe fue hasta la habitacion de su padre, antes de que empezara la celebracion de mayoria de edad. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco dos veces y entro

-hola padre- saludo al rey mientras se acercaba a la cama

-hola hijo, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto el rey con una sonrisa

-muy bien padre, ¿y tu?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

-un poco dolorido, pero dime que te ocurre, ¿es por la fiesta?- pregunto notando con preocupacion lo que le ocurria al eriso

-asi es, no se si sere un buen rey y tampoco si encontrare a alguien- dijo suspirando

-no te preocupes, se que lo haras bien- dijo con una sonrisa que alivio al principe

-gracias... bueno, me retiro- dijo alejandose de la cama

-adios hijo y buena suerte- el eriso se volteo al rey y sintio, sin mas salio de la habitacion. Al salir, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, se apoyo en ellas y suspiro, luego se fue de alli

Cuando la celebracion de mayoria de edad empezo, varios invitados llegaron, hasta que se lleno la sala, alli iban a decidir quien era la mujer perfecta para el principe, mas este supuso que no iba a encontrar a nadie e iban a casarlo por la fuerza.

Por otro lado, el consejero mas fiel del rey, Melphiles, estaba en el cuarto del rey, pero él tramaba algo. Lentamente se acerco a la cama del rey.

-Hola...Melphiles- dijo el rey con un poco de dificultad -¿como te encuentras?-

-muy bien, ya empezo la celebracion, ¿como se encuentra majestad?- pregunto el eriso con una falsa preocupacion

-no muy bien- respondio este cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-pues voy a hacer que se vaya el dolor- se coloco unos guantes, saco un objeto envuelto en una tela y desenvolvio la espada

-¿que... significa esto?- dijo con dificultad

-algo que va a hacer que mi plan triunfe- dijo Melphiles con una sonrrisa retorcida

-tu..- dijo el rey pero esa fue la ultima palabra que dijo ya que sintio como Melphiles lo desgarraba con aquella espada, en unos pocos minutos se perdio el brillo en los ojos del rey, significando que habia muerto

Melphiles coloco uno o dos cabellos en la cama, guardo la tela entre su ropa y se saco sus guantes. Dio un suspiro antes de hacer su siguiente accion.

Melphiles corrio hacia la puerta, la abrio con ambos brazos y grito -¡han asesinado al rey!- con un rostro de enfado fingido

En el salon en la que se hacia la fiesta se escucho un grito -¡han asesinado al rey!- todos se detuvieron en lo que hacian y empezaron a susurrar

-¿que ocurre?- dijo el principe al guardia

-han asesinado al rey- dijo este

-¡¿que?!- su cara palidecio -¡¿como?!-

-parece que lo han asesinado con una espada- dijo Melphiles

El principe no lo podia creer, primero su madre, luego su padre... Ponto se puso firme

-Que nadie entre o salga de este castillo, quiero que encuenten al culpable- dijo el principe

Todos estaban conmocionados por lo que estaba ocurriendo porque puede ser que el asesino estuviera entre ellos

-señor encontramos esto- dijo un guardia mostrandole los cabellos

-quiero que investiguen de quienes son, ¿entendido?- ordeno el consejero, el guardia asintio y se retiro -diganme, ¿quienes fueron los que entraron en la habitacion del rey?- pregunto el consejero al guardia que habia vigilado la habitacion del rey

-pues los que entraron a la habitacion fueron usted y el principe- contesto el guardia

-puede ser que tambien el asesino halla entrado por la ventana, y tambien halla salido por ella- dijo el consejero pensativo con una mano en su barbilla -busquen cuantas pistas haya- ordeno

Paso el tiempo mientras trataban de resolver el asesinato hasta que un guardia grito

-¡se quien es el culpable!-todos prestaron atencion -¡el asesino es el principe Shadow!-

-¡¿que?!- dijo el principe mientras todos lo veian con terror

-todo coinside. Sus cabellos, su espada y las huellas en ella- afirmo el guardia

-¡guardias!, ¡arresten al principe Shadow!- ordeno Melphiles

Los guardias apresaron al principe mientras este trataba de safarse

-¡sueltenme!- se movia bruscamente pero los guardia lo sostenian firmemente -¡yo no soy el culpable!-

-llevenselo- ordeno Melphiles y los guardias empezaron a llevarselo

Tiraron al principe en una celda y cerraron la puerta de esta. El principe se quedo tal y como lo tiraron

-padre...- susurro el principe con una vos casi inaudible

Pasaron las horas y el principe seguia en aquella celda oscura sin ventanas ni orificios, solo aquellas tres paredes y las rejas. De pronto se escucho un sonido

-principe Shadow- llamo una voz. El eriso alzo la vista distinguiendo la figura

-¿Rouge?- pregunto este

-si soy yo vamonos tiene que salir de aqui- le dijo abriendo la celda sin hacer el minimo ruido

-no puedo, soy culpable- dijo el eriso bajando la vista

-yo se que no lo es, venga vamos- le extendio la mano y el eriso la tomo. Ambos salieron de la celda e iban en sentido contrario a la puerta

-¿donde estamos llendo Rouge?- pregunto el eriso mientras seguian caminando

-ya lo vera- dijo esta mientras caminaban un poco mas y se detuvieron en un punto

-¿que haces?- pregunto el eriso

-...aqui esta!- de un momento a otro un pasadiso se abrio

-un... pasadiso?, ¿habia esto en el castillo?, ¿cuando lo descubriste?- pregunto

-hace mucho pero no es hora de estar sorprendido. Su majestad escucheme pongase esta capa, al final de este pasadiso hay un caballo. Salga del reino, no es seguro, cuidese ¿esta bien?- el otro asintio

-si, pero ¿que pasara contigo?- pregunto preocupado mientras se colocaba la capa

-estare bien ahora vayase- el otro asintio y entro al pasadiso pero antes de irse se volteo

-eres una gran amiga Rouge, cuidate- y se marcho corriendo

-gracias...- dijo Rouge cerrando el pasadiso

El principe corria en el pasadiso y llego a la salida, a esa hora el cielo estaba oscuro por lo que suponia que ya habia anochecido. Miro a su alrededor y vio que habia salido por una pared del puente junto al castillo, alli, a pocos metros se encontro a un caballo. El eriso supuso que era el que Rouge le habia hablado. Se subio a él y rapidamente salio cabalgando de la ciudad. Al salir de la ciudad vio un terreno amplio y se encamino hacia el bosque anduvo cabalgando sin detenerce hasta que llego el dia pero aun seguia cabalgando. El eriso estaba sediento y hambriento, pero no se detuvo a la tarde de ese mismo dia seguia cabalgando y se encontraba en un terreno desierto y el sol le pegaba casi hasta ensolarlo pero poco lo hacia gracias a la capa dada por Rouge. Un poco mas adelante vio una figura, en ese momento pensaba que empezaba a alucinar muy pronto se balanceaba de un lado para el otro y cayo del caballo.

En el suelo escucho unos pasos apresurados, pero como tenia los ojos cerrados no supo si era real u otra alucinacion.

Al abrir los ojos, el principe vio el sol, pero luego una figura se interpuso suspuso que era una persona pero no estaba seguro, finalmente distinguio un azul en aquella figura antes de cerrar sus ojos

-oi!, estas bien? oi!- eso fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de caer inconciente

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario sean tomatazos o incluso opiniones, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Bye! :D

Atte: Annye Albarn


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! y perdón por la demora! ^^U

* * *

-¿en donde... estoy?- el principe abrio los ojos lentamente encontrando un techo sobre si, volteo a un lado y vio una mesita de luz y atras de esta una pared. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama, en alguna habitacion. Le dolia cada parte del cuerpo. Trato de levantarse, pero era demasiado doloroso.

-espera, aun no te levantes- dijo una voz a su lado y vio a un chico entrando a la habitación con una bandeja . Este era un erizo azul con mirada esmeralda

-¿quien eres...tu?- pregunto el erizo bicolor recostado boca arriba mirando al techo, mientras el otro arrimaba una silla cerca de la cama y allí se sentaba

-déjeme presentarme. Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, mucho gusto- respondió el ahora conocido muchacho, asintiendo levemente -¿y como se llama usted?- pregunto con curiosidad

-soy Shadow The Hedgehog, soy el príncipe de Mobius- contesto el príncipe dirigiéndole una mirada seria al erizo contrario

-wow, quien diría que me encontraría con alguien de la realeza, pero ¿Dónde queda Movius?, su majestad- pregunto intrigado

El bicolor se extraño por un momento, pero luego cayo en la lejanía en la cual estaría el reino de Movius, por lo que no le sorprendió la intriga de aquel aldeano quien vivía, de seguro, en alguna zona desconocida para su reino.

-según mis cálculos, eh viajado hacia el norte, por lo que esta a una gran distancia hacia el sur- contesto entrecerrando los ojos ya que sintió una punzada en su estomago

-oh, lo siento. Debe tener hambre por lo que le traje un poco de comida y bebida- dijo el aldeano tratando de que el príncipe se sentara en aquella cama y colocara la bandeja en sus piernas

-muchas gracias- agradeció el erizo y comenzó a comer lo dado

-su majestad, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto el aldeano observando al erizo frente a él

-si, y dime Shadow si no es mucha molestia- respondió aun comiendo con sus ojos cerrados

-¿por que el de su viaje?- pregunto nuevamente cruzándose de brazos

-me acusaron de asesinar al rey y escape- el aldeano se sorprendió

-¿pero no era su padre?- el erizo bicolor detuvo sus movimientos

-si, lo era. Pero no fui su asesino-

-lo engañaron y por alguna razón lo culparon- el bicolor asintió ante lo dicho

-si, pero desconozco tal razón...- dijo el príncipe con una mirada perdida hacia la pared

-y a quien lo hizo...- dijo el aldeano completando la oración

El azul quedo en silencio por un par de minutos mientras el príncipe terminaba con su comida y trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual lo habían culpado, junto con quien hubiera sido el culpable, pero por mas que lo pensara no llegaba a nadie. ¿Acaso alguien se había infiltrado?. No, eso no era imposible, aunque puede ser que el asesino sea alguien profesional tal vez.

-eh...su majestad?- llamo el erizo azul

-había dicho que me llamaras Shadow- contesto el bicolor, dirigiéndole una mirada seria al que estaba a su lado

-ah si, lo siento, pero ya termino?- pregunto el contrario con una gota cayéndole por la sien.

El bicolor sabia lo que quería decir con eso -si toma- Tomo la bandeja y se la entrego al erizo

-gracias- agradeció yéndose de la habitación, dejando a solas al bicolor. Cerro la puerta detrás de si y soltó un suspiro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señor Melphiles- llamo un soldado a la puerta del consejero

-no molestes, estoy ocupado- contesto el consejero sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles

el soldado se incomodo ante la respuesta -pero señor es algo importante-

el consejero paro lo que hacia y suspiro -¿que es?- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada sombría

al soldado le recorrió un escalofrió -e-es el príncipe Shadow, señor-

-ahora que le pasa? quiere comida?- se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto

-no, señor. el... el ha escapado- un silencio se produjo en aquella habitación

-ah... ya veo- respondió el consejero levantándose de su silla, bajando la vista, caminando hacia la puerta, pasando al lado del soldado quien se extraño al verlo así. Lo siguió con la mirada, vio que salió al pasillo y se detuvo a unos pasos delante de él -quiero que lo encuentren a toda costa y que lo traigan aquí, no importa como. Lo quiero... vivo o muerto- levanto su mirada con un brillo aterrador en aquellos ojos verde amarillentos llenos de profunda maldad que hacían ver el verdadero monstruo que era.

-si señor!- dijo el soldado y corrió retirándose

"no puedo dejar que ese erizo este vivo y arruine mis planes, tiene que morir cueste lo que cueste" pensó el consejero encaminándose a la oscuridad

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El príncipe, luego de comer algo que satisfaga a su estomago, lentamente se incorporo y camino hacia una puerta, la cual daba hacia el exterior. Observo el paisaje a su alrededor descubriendo que estaba en un bosque y los arboles a su alrededor eran muy altos. Se alejo unos pasos y vio de lejos hacia la estructura que se trataba de la cabaña por la que había salido, a un lado de esta se encontraba el caballo con el que había viajado, se acerco a él y le acaricio su hocico lentamente. De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente del cielo, por un minuto se extraño por aquel monstruo de acero que ahora se encontraba frente a él. De aquella bestia salió un humano, mas bien un zorro.

El zorro se volteo a él y se acerco con una sonrisa amigable -hola, me llamo Tails The Fox- alzo una mano hacia Shadow, este la acepto

-Soy Shadow The Hedgehog un gusto en conocerte, eres un amigo de Sonic ¿verdad?- pregunto al zorrito

-Tails!- dijo Sonic saludando a su amigo -¿como estas amigo?- sonrió con una de sus características sonrisas y pronto se dio cuenta del otro erizo -veo que ya se conocieron- volvió a sonreír

-si, pero hay algo que me intriga- dijo serio el erizo bicolor

-eh?, que es?- preguntaron al unísono los dos restantes

-que es ese monstruo?- pregunto finalmente señalando a la supuesta criatura de acero.

El erizo azul junto con su amigo el zorro voltearon al avión y ambos se miraron entre si extrañados -¿no sabes lo que es un avión Shadow?- pregunto el erizo con una sonrisa socarrona

-que es un avión?- pregunto nuevamente el erizo un poco sonrojado e incomodo por la sonrisa del erizo frente a él

-es aquella maquina- señalo el zorrito -sirve para viajar por los aires- dijo con simpleza, mientras el erizo bicolor se acerco a la maquina y la miraba desde cualquier ángulo

-y dices que esta maquina, como dices, ¿vuela?- pregunto el erizo bicolor, haciendo que el zorrito asienta mientras el erizo azul se sostenía del hombro de su amigo intentando contener su risa

-hey principito, ¿que nunca habías visto un avión?- pregunto aun tratando de contenerse

-principito?- pregunto el zorrito mirando a su amigo

-Tails, él es el príncipe de un reino llamado... Muvios?- dijo Sonic con un poco de duda

-es Mobius- corrigió el otro erizo enfadado ante la actitud de lo que antes pensó que era un erizo civilizado

-wow, desde allí vienes?, es demasiado lejos- dijo el zorrito asombrado -en que has venido?-

-he venido a caballo- respondió el erizo haciendo que el zorrito se asombrara aun mas

-debes de estar muy cansado- supuso el zorrito un poco preocupado

-descuida estoy bien- dijo el erizo restándole importancia

-Tails perdón por interrumpir pero ¿a que vienes?- dijo el erizo azul cambiando de tema

-ah casi se me olvida, te tengo una entrega- dijo Tails

-wow, ya era hora- dijo el erizo mientras el zorrito se acercaba al avión y salía con una esmeralda roja -eso que es?-

-esto amigo mío, es una de las siete esmeraldas del caos-

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y por lo que habran visto eh tardado un poco (mucho .) en publicar el capitulo 2 (osea este ^^U). No se cuando publique el tercer capitulo, por ahí tarde mucho (es muy posible) o no (no creo -.-), no lo se muy bien. Lo publicare cuando tenga tiempo.

Si les ha guastado pueden dejar un review, (no importa de que clase sea) recibo tomatazos, preguntas, etc.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!

Atte: Annye Albarn


End file.
